


Count Down

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Written for a writing challenge in March for the following prompts: obsessive, organized, murmur, and blanket.





	Count Down

He liked to count.  
It organized things,  
Putting everything in its proper place.  
Counting quieted the voices in his head,  
Just long enough for him to breathe.

Ten.  
The darkness surrounds him,  
Wrapping him in an inky blanket.

Nine.  
His breath quickens,  
His heart racing in his chest.

Eight.  
Lights flash,  
Colors merge,  
The world fading away.

Seven.  
He sways on his feet,  
Swimming in an ocean no one else can see.

Six.  
Voices emerge,  
Shouting from the darkness,  
Calling for him.

Five.  
Hands pull him back,  
Desperately hanging on to him,  
Clinging to the last bit of life.

Four.  
Cold spreads through his body,  
Ice shooting through his veins.

Three.  
The hands let go,  
Knowing that there isn’t much time left.

Two.  
The invisible ocean sways again,  
It’s angry tides tugging at his feet.

One.  
His eyes flutter open,  
Looking at the world that never loved him,  
Searching for a sign that he should stay.  
A shallow exhale breaks the silence,  
And his eyes close.

Zero.


End file.
